Lucky Shirt
by shyauthor1994
Summary: NightwingxZatanna oneshot. Zatanna is exhausted and needs two things, comfort frm the horrible things in her life and sleep. whilst looking thorugh her draws she finds his shirt and remembers their past but is interrupted by a knock at the door. she answers in the shirt and is surprised by who is on the other side.drabble on what a rekindled romance between them could be like


Zatanna was exhausted. After being on call for the league 24/7 for the past couple of weeks she had barely caught any sleep. Add that to the bills she needed to pay and Zatanna was stumped. She had the money but she was just too tired to pay them. She needed rest. Sighing she approached the door to her house and managed to pull her keys out as a normal person would instead of just using a spell. She would have cast a spell but well she was almost asleep on her feet. Unlocking the door with little difficulty she walked in and turned on the hall light as she closed and locked the door behind her.

It was quiet. It was always quiet. Usually she didn't mind but some days or nights the silence was deafening and tonight was one of those nights. Sighing with a sadness only few knew she dragged her tired body to the kitchen in search of something to eat before she went to bed. After a quick deduction she came to the conclusion that she hadn't eaten anything after her very brief breakfast that consisted of half a blueberry muffin. Opening the refrigerator she found some fruit that the mould had spared. Who knew your refrigerator would grow mould if it had been left untouched for a couple of weeks? Everyone she thought to herself. She should have called the neighbours and told them to take anything and everything that they could carry.

Deciding the fridge could wait until tomorrow she ate her banana in record time even for Wally and then made the short walk to her bedroom in search of comfortable clothes and a soft bed. Rummaging through her draws she found a shirt that belonged to Nightwing.

_Hmm, how did this get in here? _She pondered. Assuming that it had been mixed in with her things when she had moved out of Mount Justice she threw it on her bed intending to either drop it off to him or throw it out. It wasn't strange her finding things of his. They had a past after all. Thinking back to their past she smiled and looked back at the shirt. _He wouldn't mind if I kept it, he probably doesn't even know it's missing _she thought as she turned around leaving her mess of draws behind.

Realising she needed the comfort she removed her magicians suit and slipped his shirt on. Standing in front of the mirror she sighed again but this time it was a happy sigh as all of her memories of her friends came back to her. However before she could get totally immersed in her memories a loud knock echoed through the house as she made her way to the door she wondered who would be knocking at this hour of the night. Stopping in front of the door she picked up a small statue that stood on the coffee table in the hall and completely forgetting what she was wearing opened the door to see who it was.

Seeing who was on the other side almost made her drop the statue. "Nightwing?" her eyes grew wide as she realised that she stil wore his shirt and silently prayed he wouldn't notice. _Of course_, she thought, _speak of the devil. I think of him and BAM! He appears. _In the midst of her thoughts she realised something was different. And then she smelt it. The strong and very familiar stench of alcohol on him. _Great he's drunk. _Rolling her eyes she opened the door wider and stepped to the side giving him a silent invitation to enter.

"Hey Zee, whatchya doin'?"

"I was going to sleep but come on get inside before the neighbours start gawking. Who have you been drinking with?"

"I haven't been drinking. And even if I was I wouldn't be drinking with Connor" he slurred while swaying a little as she helped him to the couch where he half sat, half fell.

"Of course, Connor." She mumbled. he usually knew better than to drink with a kryptonian but in saying that Connor usually knew better than to get people so insanely drunk, especially members of his team. "So why are you here anyway?"

He placed a finger to his chin a moment as if in deep thought before replying. "Well things have been really bad lately and I needed someone" he looked at her as if he was pleased that he could actually string a sentence that long together.

"And I'm that someone" she sat defeated on the couch tying hard not to fall asleep.

This time when he answered he was grinning. "course you are Zee. You're always my someone and I'm yours. That's why you wear my shirt, which you look good in by the way" mentally face palming she let a sigh escape. Even at his drunkest Nightwing was still Nightwing and he never missed a detail.

"Gee thanks Dick but you know I've been on call for two weeks straight and I really need some sleep so I'm going off to bed. You know where everything is just don't have the TV too loud okay?" leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek before bidding him goodnight and retreating to her room down the hall.

She felt bad for calling him by his first name but she needed him to listen. She also felt bad for leaving him on his own but she really needed sleep before she passed out from the exhaustion. Turning off her bedroom light after closing her draws she climbed into her half empty king sized bed. Sighing she closed her eyes but before she could drift into a soundless sleep she heard heavy footsteps coming up the hall towards her room. Yes, he knew exactly where everything was including her room.

Listening intently she heard him come into her room but stop just inside the door, as if he were thinking about whether it was the right thing to do or not. Eventually his brain made up its mind and he climbed into the other side of her bed. Pretending she were asleep she continued to listen to him, trying to figure out what he was doing. Finally he shifted closer to her and began to whisper in her ear.

"Zee? I'm sorry for this. I know you like your privacy but I was serious when I said I need you. Everything is a mess and I don't know what to do" listening to his heartfelt confession she felt sad for him but a part of her leapt for joy at the same time because he was coming to her for comfort. Not M'gann or Bat Girl but her. Sighing she decided to give in and whispered back.

"Hey, it's okay," reaching behind her she took his hand and brought his arm around her as much for her comfort as it was for his, "I'm glad you came to me. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see. Now go to sleep we are both clearly exhausted." That said her spirits lifted a little.

Yes her father was still Dr Fate. Yes the Justice League was still in hot water. Yes one of her best friends had died but tonight everything felt okay. Because she was there and so was he and their past was forgotten. Everything was forgotten except them in that moment snuggled together in her bed late at night. It wasn't long before He heard her breathing become shallow and even out. Realising she was asleep he felt a weight lift. Even though he was intoxicated he knew how hard she had been working and wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't lie when he said things were a mess because they were but in actual fact he had worried himself silly about her over doing it and Connor had tried to help with the alcohol. Of course that just made him even more paranoid and he took off.

Shaking the memory from his mind he lifted himself slightly to make sure she was indeed asleep before placing a light kiss on her forehead and wishing her sweet dreams. Relaxed back against the pillows and pulled her closer. A gentle sigh of contentment left her lips as he too drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Zatanna became aware of an unusual warmth that lay partly next to her and partly underneath her. Smiling lazily she welcomed memories of the night before. Opening her eyes she was a little taken aback. He had shed every item of clothing except his underwear. A light pink donned her cheeks as she attempted to move away from him.

Groaning in disapproval he turned over and hooked his arm around her small waist pinning her to the bed. Suppressing a giggle she reached over to touch his cheek lightly in an attempt to softly wake him so that she could be released and allowed access to the bathroom.

When Dick came to a few things became apparent to him instantly:

This was not his bed. Which meant he was in someone else's.

He was in his underwear and nothing else.

He had someone pined to the bed and they had their hand on his cheek.

That person smelt strangely of the watch tower and Zatanna's perfume.

Then it hit him. Last nights events came rolling back. He held back a moan of embarrassment and slowly opened his eyes. He expected to see her with some sort of annoyed expression. But she was anything but annoyed. She was looking at him aith that amazingly sexy smile of hers that was so infectious to him.

Before he knew it he was returning her soft smile and adjusting himself so that he still held her but at an angle that he could see her clearly.

"Good morning, how is your head?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Good morning." For a moment Dick just relished in their close proximity and position. Without even realising his face had taken on that far off dreamy smile that he used to have when he thought about her.

Her eyes projected love as she pin pointed the look. Moving her hadn she caressed his cheek to gently bring his wandering mind back. Her smile faded though when she caught the glint in his eyes as he came back from his day dream. She had seen this look before. Had come to love this look. Without word he took her by surprise, rolling on top of her and leaning in until their faces were centimetres apart.

He watched as different emotions swirled I her eyes. The first he saw was fear, then shock, recognition and finally mischievousness. She wanted him to kiss her he knew it but he didn't want it to be just lust or desire or passion. He wanted to show her that he cared.

Slowly he lowered his lips until they connected. Slowly he moved his lips against hers in soft pecks before finally slipping his tongue lazily into her mouth on his final fluttering kiss. It was not an act of dominance rather a reminder of what used to be and what could be. Before anything else could take place his he communication device began to ring loudly from the floor where his discarded clothes lay.

Pulling away lazily he sighed before reluctantly manoeuvring himself off of her and answering his call. She gazed at the ceiling throughout his conversation and pieced together what had happened, how it had happened and how she felt about it. Coming to the conclusion that she definitely liked what happened she began to smile. Noticing a movement she turned her head to look at him.

He was getting dressed, this could only mean one thing. "Trouble?" she asked lazily before yawning.

"Yeah, they need me. I'm sorry Zee. I would have loved to stick around for breakfast but there is no rest for the wicked." He was attempting to be cocky but she could see how sorry he was. So she did what she always did, she put on a brave face just for him.

"hey," she lifted herself and walked on her knees to the other side of the bed where he sat putting on his shoes, "it's okay. You will just have to make it up to me later."

When his only answer was a sigh she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her hands and turning his head kissed her chastely before releasing himself from her grip and proceeding to walk down the hall. Before she knew it Zatanna was off the bed and following him to the front door.

When she reached the porch he was almost at the curb so she called tom him. When he turned around and the sun caught his hair she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Throwing caution to the wind she hastily walked to where he stood. He was looking at her suspiciously though she knew why. She wore that goofy smile again. This time taking him by surprise she rose on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him goodbye. When she pulled back he had his arms around her waist and they were close enough so she whispered her words.

"Be careful out there today." She was smiling so as not to alarm any nosy neighbours but he could see the concern clear in her eyes.

Pressing his forehead to hers he tried to extinguish those worries. "I always am, now you should probably get inside because apart from your outfit and the neighbours gawking from their windows I can still see nasty bags under your eyes from lack of sleep."

Blushing she suddenly remembered she only wore his shirt and her underwear. Taking a quick glance around them she realised he was indeed right. The majority of her neighbours were watching her. A rumbling sound broke her from her thoughts. It was then that she realised that she hadn't eaten decently for almost two days. Giggling nervously she pulled away from him.

"I guess I should go inside and eat something at least. Maybe even put some more clothes on after a shower." Noticing the look he gave her she continued on to cover all of her bases. "And I promise I will get some sleep right after I clean myself up because my personal grooming is horrible." At this she poked her tongue out and grimaced.

Laughing softly he bent down slightly and kissed her forehead before saying goodbye and promising to come and check on her when he could as he walked away. She waved until she no longer felt the need to and then walked back to the house in a daze. Throughout the rest of the day she did exactly as she had said. She replenished her food supply and ate a decent meal, showered and slept. The only thing she didn't do was change. It may seem foolish to some but she had deemed that short her lucky one. It was not only comfortable but had brought its previous owner back to her. She found it to be even luckier when she was roused from her nap on the couch by the doorbell to find that same previous owner leaning against her door jamb asking if he could come in and keep her company. Yes that shirt was lucky alright but whether it really was lucky or just the sight of her wearing his shirt made him come back only he knew.


End file.
